


Easy Victory

by reynxx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Graphic Description, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, but kind of fluffy, i guess, of smut!, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynxx/pseuds/reynxx
Summary: Seungcheol is loving his new mobile game and someone is getting left out.





	Easy Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I HAD to get this out of my mind at 2 am...
> 
> Happy reading! <33

"God damn it!" Seungcheol cursed aloud when he saw a big red text on his phone screen saying 'defeat', "I almost had it this time!"

  
"_Mmhmm_," Jeonghan hummed, mouth stuffed with Seungcheol's cock, before letting go with a loud pop, "You say that _every time_, but you keep dying anyways."  
  
Seungcheol groaned in annoyance, partly because of the absence from Jeonghan's hot, slick, and _fuckable_ mouth, "Why'd you stop?"  
  
Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, "Greedy aren't we?" But he complied anyway, head diving back down to tease the tip of Seungcheol's head with his tongue.  
  
"Teaser," Seungcheol hissed as he traced Jeonghan's wet pink lips with his throbbing cock, leaving a trail of precum, "One more game." He said as he quickly entered a new playroom on the game.  
  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes, but he kept diving lower and _lower_ until his lips reached the base of Seungcheol's cock. Seungcheol absent-mindedly began to thrust inside his lover's mouth at a slow and lazy pace as his mind was away focusing on his current favorite mobile game. But every time Seungcheol's phone displayed a loading screen, his thrusts were much deeper and _intense_, whilst his fingers grabbed a fistful of Jeonghan's blonde locks for more control.  
  
Jeonghan tried his best to match Seungcheol's occasional thrusts as a few moans escaped his tiny lips. But he needed _more_. The bulge under his pants demanded some kind of relief.  
  
Jeonghan's fair hands started to travel south, unbuttoning his own pants and slightly pulling them down to his knees. His body slightly shivered when he stroked his own shaft before gently palming the head. His other hand had found its way to his lower back, carefully started pushing one finger inside his throbbing hole, matching the rhythm of his other hand.  
  
Jeonghan moaned erratically as he began to build a strong and steady pace on fucking himself while pumping his cock and sucking Seungcheol's. He could slightly feel Seungcheol's cock getting harder as the older man's breath became heavier.  
  
"Fuck," Seungcheol cursed. Probably because he died again, Jeonghan thought, not slowing for even one second on pleasuring both his boyfriend and himself.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Jeonghan_..." and the next thing that Seungcheol did was throwing his phone away, not giving a single damn about his game, before pulling Jeonghan out by the hair. Jeonghan gasped from the sudden action as his mouth now hovering over Seungcheol's pulsing shaft, connected by a string of saliva.  
  
"Why are you touching yourself?" Seungcheol asked, an eyebrow sticking upward, before pulling Jeonghan up to sit on his thighs, discarding his lover's pants on the way, "Greedy, aren't we?"  
  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes, "It's because _someone_ was busy playing a stupid game while neglecting his _needy_ boyfriend." He captured Seungcheol's lips in an intense kiss as he returned the favor by pulling down his lover's pants.  
  
Seungcheol broke the kiss as he positioned his cock on the rim of Jeonghan's hole, "But thanks to you, I'm already close." He slowly thrust upwards, entering Jeonghan's tight hole in one go.  
  
Jeonghan moaned loudly as he circled his hands around Seungcheol's neck, "Relax babe," Seungcheol whispered while his mouth made its way to Jeonghan's chest, nibbling on one of the rose-colored buds.  
  
When he felt Jeonghan's muscles relax, Seungcheol started to build a steady pace on fucking Jeonghan's tight ass. He peppered kisses along his boyfriend's white skin, occasionally leaving a few marks from a gentle suck.  
  
Seungcheol started to pound a bit harder after a short while and Jeonghan felt like he was on cloud nine. His moans were a lot louder as he clenched tightly on Seungcheol's broad shoulders.  
  
"Your favorite spot," Seungcheol said aloud as he thrust on the same spot at a faster pace, "Tell me how much you like it."  
  
"A-Ah, Cheol..." Jeonghan struggled to form a word, "Please, please, _please_..."  
  
"Tell me, babe," Seungcheol teased, slowing his thrusts just a tad bit, "Or else I wouldn't know."  
  
Jeonghan moaned desperately as he moved his hips up and down to cover the loss, "Harder, please, fuck me _harder_," his lips slightly parted, with saliva dripping, while he _begged_ to be fucked hard to the brim.  
  
"Fuck," Jeonghan's wanton face drove Seungcheol crazy and without further ado, he grabbed Jeonghan by the waist at thrust faster, harder, and deeper.  
  
Seungcheol soon found relief when he felt Jeonghan tightened around him, releasing his warm seeds deep inside. Jeonghan soon followed after a few slower thrusts. The younger man slumped down, fully weighing his body on his boyfriend's build. They stayed still for a few moments as Jeonghan rested his head on Seungcheol's shoulder, calming their raging breaths.  
  
"Love you," Seungcheol whispered sweetly in Jeonghan's ear and Jeonghan nodded, mouthing a '_you too_'.  
  
When Jeonghan tried to lift himself off Seungcheol's cock, he felt a warm liquid came out of his hole, dripping down to Seungcheol's balls and further down to the sheets. And before he could fully get off, Seungcheol stopped him midway by the hip. He raised an eyebrow as he felt Seungcheol's fingers squeezing both of his butt cheeks erotically, before slowly slicking two fingers with his own cum and smearing it on the rim of the hole.  
  
"I came a lot," Seungcheol snickered and Jeonghan nodded, questioning his boyfriend's actions. He then felt a few faint thrusts from Seungcheol's hip.  
  
"Sorry," Seungcheol apologized as he peppered kisses on his lover's slender neck, "Once isn't enough for me."  
  
Jeonghan smiled before sighing as he could feel Seungcheol's cock pulsing inside within a few thrusts,  
  
"_Okay, okay_..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was short but it was fun! c:
> 
> Second attempt on writing an explicit smut, let me know what u think and please do tell me if there's things that I can improve!
> 
> Get in touch thru https://curiouscat.me/1004__0808 or my twitter @1004__0808!
> 
> Thank you for reading ehehe ilusm<33 see uu on my other works!


End file.
